Mending What was Taken
by cyberdigi
Summary: They're timeliness were intertwined to the point they were the reasons they became themselves; the reasons they become brave, become heroes. Or the story of Jack's missing time and two ways the memories were returned to him. Also featuring the Doctor and River. Part of my Blue Child and Butterfly Series.


**Disclaimer: ** RTD and BBC (and all that it entails) owns them and all rights, if I owned them I would have fic writers doing the scripts, regardless of what RTD thinks (hmmm assassin!Ianto, Empath!Ianto, or vampire!Ianto or even all three as cannon, that'd be fun). Moffat and BBC (and all that it entails) own Doctor Who….I don't really think anyone can top Moffat!

**A/N: ** This takes place in BOTH Blue Child and Butterfly Series. This was going to be my entry for the 2nd LLI BB, however ultimately I was not able to use it in the BB. And as a short form writer I don't really have many plots that come out to long enough for a BB so this was going to be my last BB. I've snuck in another fandom reference, internet cookies for anyone who finds it

**Sometime in the 51****st**** Century**

Melody Pond—no, River Song, she had chosen to adopt the name that the Doctor had given her, the person, the friend he said she would become—walked slowly into what on the outside appeared to be a nondescript bar. On the inside, however, there might be the answers she sought.

Inside was bar that was both unknown and infamous, a legend. A bar dedicated to the Doctor; some say he didn't exist, some said he was a hero and some said he was a menace. But River knew better; he was all of them—well, except the whole "didn't exist" part.

But that was why she was there, because to become that person she had to find him again and she didn't know where to begin; all he had left her with was a TARDIS-blue diary.

She made her way up to the bar; the place was empty, but it was early in the day. On the wall she could see pictures of all the Doctor's regenerations and all of his Companions, including her parents.

She was greeted by a handsome human male, who beamed at her, before nodding at someone behind her and she heard the door lock.

"Hello, River," the man said warmly, even familiarly.

She schooled her features not letting her shock show.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Mister…"

The man laughed heartily, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh you'll return the favor soon enough I assure you; but you may call me Jack, Jack Harkness at your service."

"Is that your real name?"

"Real names are a matter of perspective.; iIt's the name I chose for myself long ago, just as you've chosen to take the name River Song."

"And you know me how?"

"Spoilers!" the man, Jack, exclaimed with a twinkle in his eye before continuing, "Sorry, couldn't resist. We've met before, you and I. Or it might be more accurate to say I've met a future version of you."

"Oh?" she asked, not giving anything away; for all she knew, this man might be an agent of the Silence who had controlled her for so long.

Jack shook his head good naturedly.

"We have a mutual friend…the Doctor."

"And I should believe you, why?"

Jack smiled sadly.

"I thought you might say that, especially given what you've been through."

He opened his jacket so she could see there was no weapon and pulled out a small metal box.

Jack opened the box slowly, with all the reverence of a man opening the door to a piece of his soul; and maybe he was.

First he pulled out a key. It honestly didn't look like anything special, but she could tell with every fiber of her being that it was a key to the Doctor's TARDIS.

A key that she knew the Doctor didn't give to just anyone.

Finally, Jack pulled out a solitary memory chip from that same tin. Jack grabbed an image projector from behind the bar and gently, almost reverently, placed the chip in the slot.

The image had obviously been converted from some older format, but it was no less clear. The fondness on Jack's face was also undeniably clear, but that fondness was lined with a slight hint of sadness.

Before her was an image of herself and the Doctor she knew in a setting she didn't recognize, but posed with them was the man standing before her, the man who introduced himself as Jack Harkness.

They were all standing in a familiar way, there was no doubt they knew each other, and she had no doubt that the image was genuine, knew it deep in her soul.

She was quiet for a moment.

"We look close."

"As close as three time travelers can be," Jack replied with a sad smile.

"It's been awhile for you, hasn't it? Awhile since you've seen us, that is."

"Time marches forward and when two out of three friends skip through time the other is left to wait until they cross paths sometimes; and sometimes it is a _very_ long time." Jack looked fondly at the image one more time before turning his full attention back towards her and the present.

"So, what answers do you seek, River Song?" he asked, the twinkle in his eye returning.

River sat, shocked, for a moment. She had been so surprised by another piece of her future laid out before her that she had almost forgotten why she had come to this bar.

"I…I don't know where to begin. I feel so alone, so adrift."

It was true she didn't know how to begin to ask, but she also didn't know how to begin looking.

"I know, that it happens, he had lived it, but I don't want to mess up and change it and not become that person," she said with a nod towards the projected image.

Jack smiled fondly at her and he reached out his hands to cover hers.

"You and the Doctor are indisputably linked, just like you and I, and the Doctor and I. For you and him, you will never be at the same points—your end is his beginning and every variation in between—that's why that diary he gave you is so important. You can't be giving us spoilers for our futures, now can you?"

Jack winked before continuing.

"The Doctor will leave a path, a path that anyone interested in the past can find, though it might take some digging."

"The past, hmmm…" River replied, a plan already forming, but she sighed.

"I still feel so alone, like I've been set adrift in an ocean, waiting until the tide brings me back to him."

Jack smiled at her and his eyes sparkled as if remembering something fondly that was long ago.

He gripped her hands in a comforting way.

"You'll never be alone; we, all Companions, are connected forever through the Doctor, no matter which regeneration they traveled with. We are connected through our connection to him. And through that connection, we form connections together. No matter how spread out through time and space we are, no matter if we remember or not, we are never alone because for a time we were with the Doctor and that changes us forever, and it changes us for the better.

"So while those of us that have the pleasure of revisiting with the Doctor wait for the next time to come, all we can do is move forward and remember what we've learned and try and do better. And if for some reason we might not remember, we'll still strive to do better, because even if our minds forget our very beings can't; at our very essence we are still connected to him and our fellow Companions. He has changed us forever, each and every one of us; and that change can happen in a matter of hours of knowing him. Somehow he finds the most ordinary people and makes them better, not over the course of years, but sometimes over the course of minutes; and that stays with us no matter how much we lose or how long we go on."

River squeezed his hands back; it wasn't laid out what she needed to do, but it was what she needed to hear to move forward, to not feel alone.

"You're a darling."

"So you tell me often."

"Well, maybe I'll just call you Darling from now on then," she said with a wink, and Jack beamed at her. And she knew she always had called him that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*Memory Restoration 1 (Blue Child)*

Ianto stared into the crackling fire as his partner prepared their Christmas Eve dinner. In the background last year's song "Do They Know It's Christmas?" was playing on the radio. Not exactly the most cheery Christmas music, but Ianto had to appreciate the heart and sentiment behind it all.

Ianto turned toward the kitchen where Jack was busy finishing the toffee and smiled as he sipped his eggnog.

Jack looked up and beamed at Ianto as he gathered the completed food and made his way over to Ianto.

Ianto lifted the blanket, covering him, and made room for his partner.

"And for dinner, we have traditional Welsh Christmas fare of Welsh Rabbit and toffee," Jack said, beaming.

Ianto rolled his eyes and, then smiled at his lover.

"You say that like I should be surprised, it's become our Christmas Eve tradition the last few years."

"I might surprise you with something new one of these years," Jack said with a twinkle in his eye.

Ianto smiled warmly.

"I have no doubt you will," he said as he leaned his forehead to Jack's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Do you think Sammy is alright at the Hub by himself?" Ianto asked hours later as he rested against Jack.

"I'm sure he is, he volunteered; he's a feisty one, basically kicking us out."

"You're right;, I just hate the thought of our people missing precious time with their families."

"I don't think he wanted to go back this year, he just lost his mom a few months ago; I think he feels like it's too soon. I can respect that."

Ianto nodded but began toying with Jack's fingers.

"Human lives are so short; especially when Torchwood is involved; I just don't want any of our team to miss out on what matters—the reason that what Torchwood does is so important. I want them to enjoy the people they love while they can."

Jack kissed Ianto's temple.

Ianto knew his lover felt that pain as sharply as he did, however, Jack's losses had dulled over the long span of his life. Ianto was still reeling from the loss of his sister over five years ago and the loss of his human parents decades before that.

Ianto could feel Jack running his fingers through his hair, gently toying with it.

"Time will dull the pain; he'll be ready to go back in his own time. Besides, I've already talked to him; I know he might not be ready for awhile, but I'm trying to convince him to make some message for his family in case Torchwood catches up with him before he's ready. Things always seem to come when we're ready for them to."

Ianto closed his eyes as a niggling feeling formed in the back of his mind. Something was going to change tonight.

He let himself sink into the feeling; let it guide his voice.

"Is there anything you're still waiting to be ready for?"

Jack looked at him, startled by the question, before taking a breath and considering his answer.

"I guess I could say I'm still curious what happened to Gray, but in a way I'm not anymore. I know the pieces you were able to give me; and as sad as they make me, it's at least part of the answers I was looking for."

Ianto kissed Jack's cheek as his lover paused. They were already running Torchwood by the time Jack plucked up the courage to ask Ianto if it was possible for Ianto to tell him anything about the fate of his brother. Looking into the timeline of someone close to him was difficult at the best of times; but anything connecting to Jack was further skewed by his status as a fixed point. Nevertheless, he had managed to pick out a few visions of Gray and they were not good, but they were closure. Ultimately, he was able to tell his partner that Gray had been tortured, the child's pain seemingly feeding the beings that had abducted him, and his final vision was of the child-turned-young man sitting broken amongst decaying bodies, left alone and abandoned by his captors. His fate apparently sealed.

Jack took a deep breath before continuing.

"I guess if there's anything I'm still waiting for—besides for the Doctor to come so I can hear what happened from his own mouth—is, I'd like to know what had started me on this path. What happened in those two years the Time Agency took from me. If they hadn't done that, I wouldn't have run, so I wouldn't have met the Doctor, which ultimately brought me to here," Jack finished, smiling warmly at Ianto.

"I wonder, did I hurt someone, or did I do something right that the Time Agency didn't like, or any other number of things."

Ianto felt the world around him slip and then he was in a sea of dark nothingness, staring at a glowing pillar that was the entity that was his Mother.

Slowly she morphed into the form of Amy Pond, a Companion who linearly wasn't even born yet in his timeline, and she smiled warmly at him.

"Mother," he breathed.

"My son, please give this to My Jack," she said, holding out her hand to him, a glowing ball floating above her palm.

He paused before grabbing, waiting for her to explain further.

"My One made sure to get what was possible before My Jack was taken by the Time Agents; and I wish for you to give it to him."

"The Doctor was with him?"

"He was."

"He and River are on their way, though they'll likely over shoot by several decades."

Ianto smiled back at his Mother; the Doctor and timeliness weren't exactly two words that went together.

Slowly Ianto reached out and held his hand over the glowing ball. As he and Mother's hands rotated so the ball was hovering above his hand, he felt that piece of Jack's timeline slot into place for him, and he smiled proudly.

"He'll be glad to have this information, to finally know what he lost, and to have it back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ianto blinked and he was back with his lover; though it had been several minutes for him, he knew it had only been an instant for Jack.

He smiled at Jack's confused expression.

Slowly he stood, gently tugging on his partner's hand to have Jack follow him.

He guided Jack to their bed, making sure Jack was comfortably lying down before climbing to sit on Jack's hips.

Jack chuckled.

"You know, you don't have to act all mysterious; if you want to have a round of fun you only have to say so; I'm always willing to spend some _quality_ time with you."

Ianto laughed as he shook his head.

"Not right now, love, but I have a gift from Mother and the Doctor; and this will ultimately be more comfortable for both of us."

"Oh?"

"If you're even awake before morning, I'll be very surprised."

"Now I'm very curious what gift they could have gotten me."

"I think it'll be better to show you. Close your eyes."

As Jack did, Ianto leaned in to give him a sweet kiss and brought a hand to Jack's cheek.

"Relax, Jack."

Ianto paused for a moment, watching as Jack forced himself to relax, and gradually the alert tension in Jack's body melted away.

Ianto brought his other hand to Jack's other cheek and slowly moved both to this lover's temples. Ianto breathed deeply, picturing the glowing ball of energy Mother had handed him.

He started visualizing it flowing through his arms into his hands and finally into his partner. He maintained this visualization until his arms started to tingle.

He took a deep breath, maintaining his visualization, and on the exhale, pushed.

Beneath him, Jack's body stiffened as long lost memories slotted into place, before Jack's body relaxed again as consciousness left him; and he began to relive long lost memories.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Where to next, Sweetie? I'm not particularly ready to go back to my cell yet."

"Hmmm, how about Diadem, after that last trip something relaxing sounds like a good idea."

River smiled.

"Perhaps we should think about getting Jack, heavens knows he could use a break from Torchwood or whatever else he's working on in his timeline when we find him. Not to mention it's always fun to catch up with Ianto."

The Doctor paused, considering what River had said.

"You're right, it's been too long, but perhaps next time; Diadem would be a great place for some honeymoon activities."

"Oh, Sweetie, we're way past the honeymoon stage; besides, since when do any trips with you actually end up being anything besides running from baddies and saving whatever world we're on and/or the universe?" River asked with a quirk of her brow.

"Touché."

River looked at him pointedly.

"Next time, I promise; just let me run from the reality of what we saw last time we saw a version of him for one more trip."

"Fine, then, but that's it; three trips to run is your max."

"And don't think I don't realize why going back to your cell is less appealing than normal either, River," the Doctor said, giving her a pointed look.

"You're right, my love, but that might be why I want us together next time we see him."

"Fine. This one trip to Diadem, and then we'll go visit Jack."

At River's nod the Doctor grinned.

"But first, Diadem!" the Doctor exclaimed while dramatically throwing levers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, River?"

"I'm fairly sure this isn't Diadem."

"Right, right, that would because it's not, this would be Amestris 3, year 5097, which was my definite second choice."

"Of course, Sweetie, and what is happening on Amestris 3 in 5097?"

"Ummm, nothing…"

The Doctor waved his sonic screw driver around.

"Or at least it shouldn't…this has turned into a turning point, a point when time can change drastically."

"Well, what is supposed to happen here, then?"

"In the next 50 years they'll become a more powerful influence on the Galactic Alliance, encouraging the spread of what some call magic, others, mysticism, or at least the acceptance of it. They'll also push towards decommissioning some of the more volatile agencies; actually, that'll start much sooner."

"So something could happen to stop that?"

"Or someone could be trying to stop that," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They wandered around the market for hours, the Doctor trying to find anything suspicious. He had yet to find anything.

"Greetings! You two look to be new around here; could I interest you in a guided tour?" an oddly familiar voice beckoned them.

As they turned in unison towards the owner of the voice, the familiarity became all too clear.

"Jack!" River called while the Doctor stood dumbly.

"Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else, though that is close to my name. I'm Jax, Jax Hartori, at your service."

The Doctor and River shared a wide-eyed look at the revelation; this was not their Jack, and yet it was.

"Actually, I think we could use a bit of a tour, _Jax Hartori_," the Doctor said slowly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Amestris 3 has the best market in the surrounding three galaxies," the man known as Jax said, gesturing widely.

River and the Doctor lagged a bit behind.

"He doesn't know us," River whispered.

"No, no he doesn't, which means I think I know roughly when in his timeline we are, and that worries me. Especially if "Jax Hartori" really is his original name."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"And we have Alcem Bar, has some of the best hypertonics I've ever had," Jax stated dramatically, taking a seat before gesturing for River and the Doctor to join him.

"So, what brings such a lovely couple to Amestris 3?" Jax asked, his leer shifting between the Doctor and River as he leaned forward towards the couple.

"Just sightseeing," the Doctor said calmly. "Better question, what is a Time Agent doing on Amestris 3?"

Jax immediately pulled back onto his chair, putting distance between him and the duo, his friendly face closing in suspicion.

"And what makes you think I'm a Time Agent?"

"I have my ways," the Doctor replied, his voice low.

Jax looked at him for a moment, assessing the Timelord. Finally, he laughed.

"You know me; or rather, _will_ know me, from my perspective. I'm going to guess you know me under an alias, which explains why you called me by that other name when we bumped into each other."

"Right you are, Darling."

Jax eyes hardened again before he continued, "Now the question is, are you friend or foe?"

"That would depend on who you ask and when," the Doctor said quietly.

"Well, I'm asking you at this point in time."

The Doctor thought for a moment, thought of all the times he had shared with Jack, how he had hurt him, how despite that, Jack had still helped him, had helped him escape the fixed point of his death. Thought of what they had shared, how proud he was of him; how brave the man before him would prove to be.

"I would say friend."

"As would I, Darling."

Jack—no, Jax, there was little sign of their old friend in the suspicious man sitting before them— looked at them, considering what they had said.

Jax looked at them, the leer long gone now, considering, undoubtedly numerous facts and calculations running through his head, figuring out how this affected the timeline.

Finally, he relaxed again.

"Given your reactions, I'm going to hazard a guess that I didn't know you when we meet in my future?"

The Doctor looked at him before answering, "No, you didn't."

"Well, looks like we have a paradox." Jax paused, looking at the Doctor. "Except you're not surprised, so something else is going to happen, so I don't remember."

The Doctor looked down.

"I can't…"

"Timelines…yeah, yeah, I understand."

"So would you still like that tour? I'll give it to you at a quarter of the price for new old friends," Jax said with a wink.

"Actually, I'm more interested in _why_ you are here, and then figuring out what's going on here."

Jax considered him again.

"Not really sure I should tell you that, old friend or not."

"Okay, then, yes or no questions; no need to verify specifics _yet_."

Jax looked at him suspiciously, seemingly weighing what he knew. After a long moment he replied, "Alright."

"You're here on a mission for the Time Agency."

Jax hesitated for a moment before answering, "Yes."

"You've been on this mission for two years."

"Yes," Jax said as his eyes narrowed.

"Jax Hartori is not an alias."

The Doctor actually already had all the information he needed for the moment, but he was curious about this one.

Jax hesitated for a moment.

"Yes."

"I was under the impression Time Agents always went by aliases while on assignment," River inquired.

"That's usually the case, but for actual assignments in our home era it's sometimes advantageous to use our original identities as making a background or assuming someone else's is simpler in the past times. So it's not unheard of to use our original names when we have home era assignments."

Jax shifted his focus back to the Doctor, asking, "I take it this gives you the answers you were looking for."

"Some of them; I still need to figure out what's going on, are you willing to play tour guide while we figure out what that is?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Jax replied with a glint in his eye.

"Do I by any chance get to know who my new old friends are?" Jax asked with a wink.

"Doctor River Song, pleasure, Darling."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Just 'Doctor'?" Jack asked with a perplexed look.

"That's right."

"There's a legend, about a "doctor" that has turned back the Daleks, stopped the Cybermen, and a whole host of other hostile species; would you happen to know anything about that?"

"A legend? Do I look like a legend to you?"

Jax stared at him for a moment.

"I'm not sure, but I'm beginning to wonder."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They wandered around the city for the rest of the afternoon, Jax pointing out various sites and the Doctor periodically waving his sonic screw driver around, scanning for something.

The sun was beginning to lower into the horizon when the Doctor stopped them in front of a new-looking building in the shape of a dome.

After examining his sonic screw driver, the Doctor turned to Jax.

"New questions, are you the only time agent here?"

Jax looked nervous before answering, "I was to start with; then about six months ago, more were brought in for further surveillance. I'm not sure how many or where they are for that matter."

"So you were monitoring these people?"

Jax sighed.

"Basically, I was to specifically try to determine the general political leanings and views of the planet; well, at least its leadership. I've sent a report every few weeks."

"And your findings?"

"They're a pretty decent race; pretty peaceful, but will take a stand for justice, but not unreasonable. They're very based in what humans used to call 'magic'; I'm pretty crap at it, but some of the stuff I've seen them do is phenomenal. I almost wouldn't mind retiring here if I get the chance to retire."

The Doctor and River shared a look before the Doctor returned his attention to Jax.

"This building went up in the last six months?" the Doctor asked, gesturing to the dome behind him.

"Yeah, about five months ago, seemed to pop up overnight."

"Any idea what it is?"

Jax thought for a moment before answering.

"Not a clue. Though now that I think of it, there's been some seismic activity since it went up, nothing major, but some noticeable shaking every few weeks or so."

"I think we need to see what's inside that building."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They walked around the dome for about an hour until dusk, trying to find the entrance.

"Doesn't look like they're encouraging visitors, Sweetie."

"Or they have something to hide; Jax, do you know anyone who has actually been inside?"

"None that I'm aware of; I don't think I've even seen anyone going in or coming out."

The Doctor stepped back, examining the dome again, before stepping up to the side of the dome, hovering his screwdriver a few inches above the wall.

After a moment he exclaimed, "Of course, how could I be so stupid!"

Then he vanished.

"Doctor?" Jax and River called after him, before they were engulfed in light.

When the light had dissipated, they were suddenly in some sort of control room.

"A transporter?" Jax asked.

"Stupid me, no one going in, no one going out; either it's a façade or they use another way to get in," the Doctor said from the computer terminal where he was intensely studying the screen.

"Sweetie, it doesn't look like anyone's here."

"That's because there isn't; it looks like this is not really a building to work in, at least not most of the time. They don't even have any security."

"Why would they, no way in; no real reason to think there would be people trying to break in," Jax said as he looked around.

"Do we need to venture further, Sweetie, or can you find all your answers at that terminal?"

"Answers, yes, fixing no; this is more of a monitoring terminal, it doesn't have any access to commands."

"So, do you know what's going on?" Jax asked.

"Unfortunately; someone wants to stop peace."

"What?"

The Doctor zipped from the console to a nearby lift while pressing some buttons on his sonic screwdriver.

"Moving and talking."

"What are you doing?" River asked.

"Calling the TARDIS, an emergency homing beacon, we might have trouble getting back to her."

"I wasn't aware she could do that."

"I try not to use it as she might decide to make a side jaunt somewhere and be late."

"Sweetie, the TARDIS is never late."

"That's what she says."

"Uhhh…Doctor, what is going on?" Jax asked.

"Better question, why do you think the Time Agency had you monitoring the people of Amestris 3?"

Jax looked surprised.

"I never thought about it, I just followed my orders."

"Such a long way to go," the Doctor said under his breath before continuing, "River, you might recall I mentioned Amestris 3 becoming a powerful member of the Alliance relatively soon and being very influential. Doesn't matter, I'll say it again. Next 50 years this planet will gain power until they have a lot of influence, encouraging the acknowledgement of, let's just say 'magic' for simplicity's sake. They will also be influential in the decommissioning of several agencies that have gone, well, frankly off the deep end. One of those agencies is the Time Agency. And who has been watching this planet for its political leanings?"

"The Time Agency," River said with a gasp. Jax stared at them, wide-eyed, unable to say anything

"Right, somehow the Time Agency found out about its impending future, probably sent someone to check on it, and they're looking to stop it."

"Now wait a minute, there's several problems with that; first, going to the future is against policy for exactly that reason," Jax interrupted.

"Like a government agency never did what it wasn't supposed to," the Doctor replied dryly. "Jax, surely you can think of reasons they would want to stop them."

"Well, yeah, the higher ups aren't exactly keen on 'magic,' but agency policy is not to try and take away something that's not affecting the timeline."

"And you don't think the Time Agency has become corrupt, filled with unscrupulous people who, should they have forewarning, try to stop their decommissioning? Yourself excluded from the unscrupulous, of course," the Doctor tried to reason with Jax.

Jax would not be reasoned with, however.

"How can you even know any of that future, anyway? Who are you, anyway, except a funny little man with a bow tie that apparently time travels? What do you know about keeping the timelines safe?!"

The Doctor's eyes hardened.

"I am the one the Daleks, call the 'Bringer of Darkness,' 'the Predator,' and 'Destroyer of Worlds.' I am the one who turned back the Cybermen, the Draconians, and a host of other hostile species that threatened humanity. I AM the 'Oncoming Storm.' I have battled every hostile race in this Universe, and some not from this Universe, and I've won. I've traveled to the end of time and back and seen things that would scare you witless. I am _the_ Doctor."

Jax stared at him a moment before replying quietly.

"I guess you do look like a legend."

Jax was silent after that as they exited the lift into a new control room with windows overlooking the city. His silence stretched for several minutes.

In the meantime, River and the Doctor went to the consoles, the TARDIS off to the side.

"This place has two purposes: it's a big camera recording everything that happens in its vicinity, most likely to continue more extensive surveillance than what Jax and any other operatives could provide; and it's a receiver.

"A receiver for what?" River asked.

"The command to blow up the planet, this will be the epicenter. Below this building is a sonic drill, it's been drilling to the center of the planet over the last few months and it looks like it's just days away from the center. Seems their plan is to use the sonic drill to transmit a frequency at the center which will cause the planet to explode."

"What do we need to do stop it?"

"We'll have to hack into the system, and deactivate all the commands, and make sure we do it so they can't redo it."

"If the Agency thinks this world a threat, then it needs to be destroyed," Jax said quietly.

"Jax?"

"I'm a Time Agent, and it's my duty to follow out the orders of the Agency," Jax continued slowly, starting to turn from them, bringing a hand to his vortex manipulator.

"I'll put an hour delay on the warning to the others, that should be enough time for you to get out; it's what I can do for old friends."

The Doctor watched the past version of his friend start to walk away, thinking of what would change. There would be so much, so much would be lost just because Jax Hartori might not become Jack Harkness. Jax wouldn't remember anyway, so maybe a little spoiler would be necessary.

"Captain Harkness."

"What?" Jax turned back towards the Doctor with a confused expression.

"Captain Jack Harkness; my friend and one of the bravest people I know, willing to do what is right, even if it wasn't the popular choice. Willing to risk his life for the greater good; no, I think to call him just a brave person is understating what he's done, he's a hero. You remind me of him, quite a bit actually. I see a lot of his potential in you."

"You called me Jack when you first saw me," Jax said quietly, not looking at the Doctor any longer.

"We did; I think you are just like him, or could be if you wanted to be. I met him during the London Blitz during the 20th century World War II on Earth; he was very rough around the edges then, but he grew. He has faced the Daleks with me and all manner of nastiness the Universe could throw at him, but he persevered and grew. Grew into one of the finest men—no, one of the greatest men—I know; one I'm proud to call my friend."

"He helped me when I was at one of my lowest points; I'm not sure I'd be here if I'd never met Jack Harkness."

"I was always interested in 20th century Earth, especially World War II," Jax replied quietly, slightly perplexed, wondering about these similarities, or supposed similarities, between him and this 'Captain.'

"Please, Jax, I know you know this isn't right; you know that these people don't deserve what the Time Agency has decided. I know you're a good man, the man I know is a good man," River pleaded with him.

Jax looked at them for a moment before lowering his head.

"I'm not him," he said quietly, and with a press of a button on his manipulator he was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

River and the Doctor could only stare at the empty space that held Jax a moment ago.

"Will there even still be a Jack when we get done here?" River asked.

"I don't know, but this isn't over yet, no matter what Jax says he is the core of the Jack Harkness we know; we just have to have faith that he'll find that part of himself that defines Jack Harkness in the next hour."

"I hope so, Sweetie, because I don't want to imagine a world without Jack Harkness in it."

After a moment the Doctor turned back to the console, saying, "We don't have much time to detangle the codes and find a way to permanently decommission this place. This would have been a lot easier if Jax was still here."

River silently joined him at the console.

"River?" The Doctor waited for him to turn her attention back towards him before continuing, "I don't want to imagine a world without Jack Harkness, either."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jax leaned against the wall in the alleyway in which he had appeared.

His job was to protect the timeline, protect people. The Doctor seemed to be right about the intentions of the Agency for Amestris 3, and his job was also to follows the orders of the Agency.

At the moment, those two facts were directly conflicting with themselves.

Then there was what they had told him about their friend. He wasn't quite sure if believed that he really could be like that man. In some ways, this Captain Jack Harkness seemed so far removed and different from him it was unbelievable that they could be the same in any way. But at the same time, he _wanted_ to be like the man that they had described.

But wanting to be someone, and actually being able to be them that person, were different, weren't they?

River was right; he knew that destroying this planet and its people was wrong. He wasn't lying when he'd said he wouldn't mind retiring here with these good people. But that came back to the fact that the Agency had determined they had to die.

But at the same time, they'd seemingly made that decision because they felt threatened.

Jax sighed.

No, he knew everything the Doctor had said was right; this was genocide. He had sworn to obey the orders of the Agency, but what did that oath mean if the orders given betrayed the very principles that the Agency had originally been about? Had he really become one of those unscrupulous people in the Agency, that he was willing to follow this order?

"Mista'?"

Jax looked down at the small Amestrian child tugging on his sleeve; she looked like she was the equivalent of eleven human years. Amestrains were remarkably humanlike save for their slight purple skin coloring, large, dark eyes and a ridge on their nose. Not to mention hair color that humans could only obtain with the use of dyes.

"Are you alright, Mista'?"

Jax looked at the child and he knew with what could only be described as time instinct, that this child would grow to lead the charge to end the Time Agency. Time instinct was almost a requirement to join the Time Agency, though there were a few agents that lacked it. It's what helped an agent determine what would impact time and prevent it, among other things.

He knew as an agent he should see her as a threat, but he looked into her large, dark eyes and all he saw was an innocent child. One that was kind enough to be concerned with a stranger in an alley.

This child had done nothing to anyone at this moment, and he couldn't even say her future actions would harm anyone.

In the face of this innocence, he admitted to himself that the Agency had become a corrupt entity, and that he…he was not. He could not blindly follow orders, not orders that were wrong. Doing this would not help anyone except the Time Agency; there was nothing redeeming about the Agency's plan.

Jax smiled at the child.

"I'm fine, thank you; I just had to take a moment to decide who I am."

"Did you decide?"

"Yeah, I did, and I think I'm pretty happy with who I decided I am," Jax said, smiling at the child.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sweetie, I thought you were brilliant."

"I am, but they have a lot of redundancies in the system; every time I get one done, another appears.

"It was something the programmers came up with. It's a never ending firewall; unless you have a password every time you get past one security checkpoint, a new one will appear. I'm sure you'd get through them all, but they'd take you longer than what you have."

"Jax!" River exclaimed, turning to greet the Time Agent.

The Doctor smiled.

"You came back."

Jax looked away as he answered.

"I'm not sure I have the makings to become the man you know, but I know I want to be him; and I know that you're right, what the Agency is doing isn't right and it needs to be stopped. I'm sorry, I knew you were right before, but…"

Jax trailed off, unable to admit how torn he was between following his orders and doing what is right.

River came up beside him, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Darling, you don't have to explain; you made your choice and you're here now, that's what matters."

"As for becoming the man we know, the man I met had been through a lot more than you have, I'd say you have some time to become him…if that's what you want," the Doctor added.

"Thank you," Jax said softly before coming over to the console.

"Now move aside so I can insert my password and get through these security measures; Time Agents will be storming the place guns blazing any minute now."

"Darling, your timing is impeccable, we have incoming now; I'm showing twelve life forms on the sensors, and they're armed."

"Lovely, they're early," Jax said before turning to the Doctor. "If I get you into the system, can you get us a blockade to give us time?"

The Doctor grinned at him.

"Of course!"

"Then it's show time, Doctor!" Jax exclaimed as he input his password.

The Doctor began furiously typing into the computer when suddenly, a wall appeared in front of the lift.

"I didn't know it could do that," River stated.

"Neither did I, I thought it'd just construct a force field. No matter, it works."

"What's the plan, Sweetie?"

"We deactivate the sonic drill, retract it from the earth. Seeing as there's no dirt or rock, or other materials that make up a planet's crust, it's likely been pushed to the side, contributing to that seismic activity Jax mentioned. So that means that it should slot back into place, especially if I use the sonic feature; a different frequency will help get things back into place. Then we'll destroy the drill."

"Won't they just try again?" River asked.

"No, I'd say it's taken this long to get the drill in place, and by then the Galactic Alliance will already start to be involved with the Amestrians; it'll be too late. If they do anything then it'll just bring attention to themselves, bringing on their destruction that much sooner."

"How could it be traced to them?" Jax asked.

"I'm sending copies of the data here to the Shadow Proclamation; unfortunately, the information here doesn't directly implicate them, but they'll be watched from now on. If anything happens to the planet from now on they'll be the first suspects, and frankly, they're not clever enough to cover their tracks well enough."

Jax stared at the Doctor, wide-eyed, for a moment, before releasing a low whistle.

"Okay, all those names are well deserved," Jax quipped.

"Sweetie, you might want to input that frequency as I'm starting to bring up the drill; I know you love someone appreciating your brilliance, but we really don't have that much time."

"Don't rush me! I was just about to do that."

"Of course you were, Sweetie."

"If you two are done flirting, I believe we have a planet, and a future, to save," Jax said as he continued typing into the computer console.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Fifteen minutes until the drill breaches the bottom of the building; even if they break in now, they won't be able to reverse it," River said twenty minutes later.

"About time, too, don't know how much longer that barrier will hold," Jax said in turn.

"I'm starting the self destruct sequence on the drill once it reaches the surface. I'm setting a small enough explosion to not completely bring everything down, but large enough to destroy the drill; the building might not survive, though," the Doctor said as he was typing in codes.

After a moment the Doctor stepped away from the console.

"I believe it's time to leave this place."

"I have to agree, looks like breach of the barrier is imminent," River said, starting to walk toward the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at Jax, who nodded at him in understanding.

River turned around as she was about to enter the TARDIS, only to see Jax still at the console. He was preparing his blaster.

"Jax? We need to leave, they can't stop it now."

It was the Doctor who answered her.

"They can't, but they can set of the self destruct early, while it's still in the crust. It might not destroy the planet, but it would still cause quite a bit of damage and destruction."

"But they wouldn't dare right? You sent the information to the Shadow Proclamation."

"I did, but they don't know that yet."

"Someone has to be left behind to tell them they are no longer working in the dark," Jax added sadly.

"So we leave them a note, and put a lock on the consoles so they can't get to it in time, we can't just leave you!" River exclaimed.

"But you have to," Jax said. He took a breath before continuing, "Two years, you specifically asked me that, Doctor. That, with the fact that I apparently don't remember you when we meet the first time, means something happens, and I'm guessing that I had my memories erased, two years worth. Am I right?"

The Doctor nodded.

Jax looked down, taking a deep breath.

"The penalty for this type of betrayal is either death, or having your memories erased if you're a good enough agent. I guess I'm a good enough agent," Jax said, finishing with a sad smile.

"Doctor, surely there's another way! We can't let them have him. You know what they'll do to him!"

"I know, and he knows," the Doctor said as he continued looking at Jax, who nodded in return. He knew that his upcoming days would not be pleasant, he would be tortured for information on what he knew.

But Jax knew one thing to the very depths of his soul: he would not betray the Doctor or River Song. He had only known them, from his perspective at least, for less than a day; but somehow in that day they had turned his life upside down and become a vital, precious part of it.

That didn't, however, take away the feelings of dread and sadness.

"Sometimes, doing what's right means getting hurt," Jax said sadly, still not meeting their eyes.

The Doctor cringed, thinking how true that statement would become for Jack Harkness; it almost made him want to find a way to save Jax that pain, but no, then there would be no Jack Harkness, and the Universe _needed_ Jack Harkness.

"I guess this is the end of our journey; I mean, I know we meet in my future, your past, but for all I know it's just a meeting like, what is that old saying? Two ships in the night," Jax said, his voice hitching the smallest amount at the end.

River came rushing over to him, placing her hands on his face.

"No, no, Jax, even if that were true, we will always be connected. Connected together and through him," River paused, nodding towards the Doctor.

"Connected because he changes us, makes us better; just like with you, today. Because you meet him, you made the decision to do what was right, a decision you might not have made otherwise. You might never have known you had a decision you could make. It is something that is just part of him. Those connections don't go away just because you may not remember us."

"But I still won't remember, I won't remember what you've done for me. How can those connections mean anything when I don't remember?" Jax whispered.

"Oh, Jax, even if you don't remember up here," River said as she moved a hand from his cheek to his temple, "your heart, your very being, will remember. Because whether you remember or not, this and us are part of you now, and you'll never be rid of us."

She paused a moment, looking at him before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"You gave me those words. You gave them to me when I most needed them. We don't just pass by each other in our timeline. We are connected, the three of us, our timelines tied together. We're never truly apart, no matter how much time and space separate us. You taught me that, _you_ gave me those words."

As she pulled away, she looked at Jax's shocked face.

"Really?" Jax asked, tears in his eyes.

"Really, but you'll get no more out of me, Darling, spoilers after all," River replied with a smile.

Their attention was pulled away by a pounding on the barrier.

"You two need to go, they'll be here any second."

Jax turned from them, facing the barrier, his blaster aimed at the place in the barrier the sound had come from, ready to hold off his former comrades if need be.

The Doctor looked at him, thinking again about his friend, his dear, old friend, and everything Jack had lost.

"Jax?" the Doctor called.

Jax turned towards him.

The Doctor strode over to Jax. He placed a hand on Jax's temple.

"Close your eyes."

"What are you doing?" Jax asked, closing his eyes as the Doctor asked him.

"Shush," the Doctor shushed him.

After a moment, the Doctor stepped away.

"When we met, you were looking for these missing memories; the least I can do, after everything we go through together, is to help give them back to you."

Jax smiled at him.

"Thank you, even besides today, it's been a nice two years and I've met some good people I'd like to remember some day."

The Doctor started walking back to the TARDIS where River was waiting at the door for him, looking at the pair sadly.

Suddenly, the Doctor turned around.

"Jax?"

Jax turned again.

This time, the Doctor did not walk over to him.

"Captain Jack Harkness—sear that name into your soul. With that name, you'll find your path; and keep an eye out for me during the Blitz," the Doctor said with a wide grin.

Jax nodded.

The Doctor entered the TARDIS with River; they both walked towards the TARDIS controls. They both looked back through the open door at the image of their friend starting to fire his blaster, before men in red uniforms overwhelmed him, tackling him to the floor. As one pushed Jax's head down Jax looked up, meeting their eyes. For a moment it seemed like absolute quiet and stillness for the three of them, Jax giving them a stifled nod from where he was pressed into the floor, and a small, resigned smile.

Then the TARDIS door shut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Doctor and River stood there silently for a moment, both lost in thought, thinking about their friend.

"So that's how it began for him," River said quietly.

"In a way, everyone has lots of beginnings, but yes, that's the direct action that brought him to when I met him."

The Doctor pulled some levers and pressed some buttons, piloting the TARDIS away from Amestris 3.

"Where are we going now, Sweetie?"

"Well, it's like you said, I only get three trips of running from him. And I did promise on the next one we'd visit Jack."

The Doctor looked up at his wife with a serious expression as River smiled at him.

"Besides, I have something for him, something he's been wanting for a _very_ long time."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As the Doctor piloted the TARDIS away from Amestris 3, a split between timelines occurred. In one, the TARDIS carefully took the precious memories from the Doctor to deliver to her son, with the Doctor and River flying to meet Jack in March 2009 Cardiff, and in another, in this one, the Doctor flew to that same point in time so that the Doctor could deliver his precious package to his old friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*Memory Restoration 2 (Butterfly)*

With a grinding sound the TARDIS materialized in 21st century Cardiff.

"Cardiff, March 15, 2009, we should be just outside Torchwood 3's entrance right by the huge water tower," the Doctor said, spinning on his heels.

"Are you sure about that, Sweetie? 'Cause looks like to me we're not near anything."

"What, no, that can't be right, I always land exactly where I mean to!"

"Of course, Sweetie."

The Doctor threw open the door, flinging himself outside.

"See…half a mile from the water tower, just like I meant to."

"Of course, Sweetie," River said, following him outside.

"Doctor, I presume? And who is your lovely new Companion?" Jack asked seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Jack!" the Doctor exclaimed, spinning to greet his old friend, only to be blocked by the young man standing next to Jack.

"Jack, Darling, it's good to see you again," River said with her usual flare.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm going to assume you know a future version of me; but please tell me we haven't slept together, 'cause I'm in a very happy long term relationship."

"Oh, I'm happily married, Darling, and no, it's not to you; and I'm River, Doctor River Song," she replied, reaching for the Doctor's hand.

Jack shrugged, accepting the explanation.

"How did you know it was me?" the Doctor asked.

"As I told you last time, Doctor, the big blue box is a bit of give away, love the bow tie, by the way."

The Doctor beamed at Jack as he straightened his bow tie, before turning his attention to Jack's companion.

"Who is your friend, Jack?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, let me introduce my significant other, Ianto Jones; I don't believe formal introductions were done during the whole Daleks-stealing-the-Earth adventure."

The Doctor stepped close, inspecting the young man.

"Interesting, it seems that he is very similar, yet different to you, Jack. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Jack smiled broadly.

"You could just ask your TARDIS."

"Of course she had something to do with this," the Doctor mumbled.

River coughed.

"Well, Ianto, it's a pleasure to meet you, and it's good to see our Jack with someone who loves him, but I believe, Sweetie, we came here for a reason," River said, giving the Doctor a pointed look.

The Doctor looked at her blankly for a moment before remembering.

"Right! Right! Jack, I have something that was taken from you a long, long time ago. I believe you were looking for it when we first met."

Jack looked at him, puzzled for a moment, before he realized what the Doctor was speaking about.

"My missing two years? Those memories were erased, there's no way to get them back," he said sadly.

"Unless you have a friend who's a Timelord who was able to copy them before you were carted off."

"Excuse me," Ianto said, "but I believe we should continue this conversation somewhere more private. Given the personal nature, and since we were on our way there anyway, I would suggest our flat as opposed to the HUB."

"Yes, yes, excellent idea! Off we go!" the Doctor exclaimed, ushering everyone into the TARDIS.

"I'll drive, Sweetie, since we don't want to arrive ten days from now."

"I'll have you know I'm always exactly where I intend to be…most of the time…some of the time."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ten minutes later they were seated on the couch in Jack and Ianto's living room.

"Tea or coffee for anyone?" Ianto asked.

"Tea, please," the Doctor said.

"Me as well," River replied.

As Ianto went to the kitchen to make the tea and coffee as Jack turned to the Doctor.

"What do you mean you were there?"

River reached over to hold his hands in hers, drawing his attention away from the Doctor. She smiled as she did so, recognizing the same gesture Jack had shown her. She looked at Jack's confused face; she was a stranger to him…again.

"Yes, Darling, we three are tied together, you see. You helped me enter the path I needed to and now it was my turn; well, it could be said it's my turn _again_. My turn to give you the pieces you needed to make the choices you needed to; and Darling, you were brilliant. Every bit as brave and heroic as I'd expect you to be."

"I did something good?"

"Spoilers, Darling; you'll remember for yourself soon enough. But you showed me that you were always a good man underneath the darkness."

"Hey, I was there too you know; and I helped, too!"

"Of course, Sweetie, you were a big help, just as you always are."

"The TARDIS brought us to you, to exactly where we needed to be."

The Doctor paused, accepting the tea from Ianto.

"As they were taking you away, I remembered how much you wanted to know, back when we first meet at least. Jack, I've done many things wrong by you and I've been very wrong; but I'm so proud of whom you've become. There is nothing I can do to make up for all the pain I've caused you, but I hope that giving this back to you will at least show you that I am sorry."

Jack just stared at his old friend for a few minutes before nodding.

"What do I need to do?"

"It would probably be best if you lie down; you'll likely be unconscious while the memories reseat themselves."

Jack nodded as River stood and Ianto took her place.

The Doctor stood as well, kneeling beside the couch, as Jack laid out with head pillowed in Ianto's lap.

"You'll probably feel a momentary shock," the Doctor said, brining his hand to Jack's temple.

Jack grabbed his hand and said, "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and then Jack knew no more as what was lost was returned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Back to sometime in the 51****st**** Century**

River watched as her younger self exited Jack's bar. It was so long ago for her, that day that Jack gave her the pieces she needed to move forward.

She waited for her younger self to be out of sight before she entered the bar.

"Hello, Darling."

"River," Jack said with a beaming smile before continuing, "I'd say it's been too long, but…"

"Oh, you can see me anytime you want by visiting me in my cell block; you are the man in charge of the prison, after all."

"Oh, but my dear River, it's just not the same," Jack replied with his wide smile.

"Where's Ianto?"

"In back making us some coffee as we speak; he knew we'd want some alone time."

"He's much too good for you, Jack."

"So you always tell me."

River sat at the bar, on the seat her younger self had just left, and reached out to grab Jack's hands, holding them firmly.

"No matter how much we are separated by time and space, we are always connected," Jack repeated.

"It's been too long, Darling."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They talked for what felt like minutes, but in reality, it was hours. They spoke of nonsense, of what had been going on in their lives recently, where they were in their timelines.

"Until next time, Darling," River said as she exited the bar with her usual flare.

"See you later."

Jack could only stare at the door for several minutes after she left until Ianto came up beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's been over a year since you've seen any version of her."

"I knew the time would come when I would see them less until they're almost nonexistent; I just didn't expect to miss it so much."

Ianto pulled Jack close.

"I have your tickets for the interstellar ship. It leaves tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I think this is something I need to do on my own; I've been putting it off for a year, since she came to tell me she was leaving on that trip. But it's time I face it."

"I'll be here for you no matter how far apart we are. And you know they'll still be around sometimes, even if the times together get further apart."

"Hazard of being a time traveler and having friends who are time travelers; you come to the realization that even as they still come, at other points in your timeline they are gone forever."

"You don't have to do this, you know she'd understand."

"No, I do; and I know she'd do exactly the same thing," Jack chuckled darkly before continuing, "For all I know she already has, that they both have, but I need to do this. Next to you they are two of the most important people to me, ever. And I won't run from what is inevitable, I love them too much; we're connected too much. We were part of each other's beginnings, it's only right that I'm there for at least part of her end; maybe I'll even be able to go back after this first trip, but I have to go at least once. I'll leave for the Library first thing in the morning."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack took his time wandering around the Library, until he finally found an interface and he was greeted by a familiar greeting.

"I know that we say regardless of what separates we're always connected, but really, it's been too long, Darling."

Jack smiled. Yes, even when they are gone forever they'd still be connected to him; all the important people in one's life always are. Even if those connections are broken, they are always mended in some way, somehow.


End file.
